Expert Q
In early 2004, the PBS Parents website let people ask Anne Wood questions about Boohbah. Ten of these questions were eventually answered and compiled onto a page on PBS Parents; all ten questions and answers can be found below. Why do Boohbahs love to shake? Alice and Brad Simmons from Muscatine, Iowa write: Why do Boohbahs love to shake a lot? Thank you! Anne Wood says: The Boohbahs love to shake a lot because it is fun. In fact, the Boohbahs enjoy all kinds of physical actions - bouncing, jumping, dancing, stretching, wiggling. The Boohbahs represent children's energy and their overall enjoyment of movement. If there are some educational values behind the show, can you explain them? Tracy Highnote from Warrenton, Virginia writes: My 2-year-old was mesmerized by the show, but as a parent I don't see how this show is educational like other PBS shows. If there are some educational values behind the show, can you explain them? Anne Wood says: Boohbah is different from most educational TV. Rather than present all the information to its young viewers, the program is especially designed to foster a style of active viewing that encourages children to comment, ask questions, and fill in their own meaning, much the way that children do when they play with stuffed animals and create their own dialogue. That is why, for example, the Storypeople are designed as cut-outs - like dolls, or pieces in a puzzle. We give children enough time in Storyworld to think about the situation, allowing them to gain an early understanding of prediction and cause and effect. Since we also know that movement is essential to brain development, we also designed Boohbah to invite its young viewers to get up and move. By carefully planned choreography, the program is able to use movement to promote physical development, and also to illustrate a variety of cognitive concepts, such as velocity, spatial relations, counting, and simple mathematics operations (like addition and subtraction). Using images and movement, rather than words, to introduce concepts helps us reach visual and kinesthetic learners. What was the inspiration for the names? Jack Carneal from Baltimore, Maryland writes: I know the dancing is for learning but what about the strange names? What was the inspiration for the names? Anne Wood says: The Boohbahs have their own silly 'names' which are easy to say and can be enjoyed by children all over the world - no matter their native language. Musically, the word Boohbah is technically a minor third and a familiar sound to grown-ups and children when calling for each other - Mo-ther, Fa-ther, chil-dren, Booh-bah! Can you tell me if you have dolls in the making? Edna Mundy from McDonough, Georgia writes: Can you tell me if you have dolls in the making? I have a nonverbal autistic granddaughter who saw them for the first time Thursday morning and she never moved, which is wonderful as she never stays quiet. I love the way they show children different things. Anne Wood says: We are delighted that your granddaughter is enjoying Boohbah. It is always a great pleasure to hear how different children respond in their own unique way to our programs. There will be selected merchandise available in the US beginning August 2004. We have found through our work, extending the experience beyond the screen can contribute to further enjoyment and enrichment of the show for many children. How can my child participate in 'Look What I Can Do'? Purti Patel from Latham, New York writes: How can my child participate in 'Look What I Can Do'? Anne Wood says: The "Look What I Can Do!" segments were developed from movement workshops in which Boohbah choreographer Nikky Smedley invited children to stand on a large, red circle, invent their own moves, and share their moves with other members of the group. The children who appear in the "Look What I Can Do!" segments were workshop participants and the red circle became the sparkling rainbow spot created by the Boohbahs. The "Look What I Can Do!" segment demonstrates to children that everybody has their own special ability to move in unique and creative ways. You could give your child their own "stage" or "spot" to create their own special moves. It is important for us to take time to recognize and celebrate our children's accomplishments. In the beginning of the show it looks like the characters are born and that they come out from the rainbow. What is the purpose of this? How will children know to get up and participate, especially without verbal encouragement to do so? Why don't the Boohbahs say goodbye at the end of the show? What is with all the flatulent sounds? What is the significance of the colors chosen for the Boohbahs?